coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Emily Bishop
That is some page!--Jtomlin1uk 16:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just glad its finally done, now I can get on with something else! David 19:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Emily's first appearance Does it really need two appearances listed, once for the unnamed actress in 1960, then for eileen debryshire for january 1961. Its meant to be detailing the character in-universe, not the actress. And if anyone clicks on the link to december 1960, they can instantly find out Eileen's first appearance by following a link on there when mentioning when she joined. If we are able to do this, list when the actors first appeared as the character, can we do this with other recasted characters, like for example Nick Tilsley? List Adam Rickett and Ben Prices first appearances alongside warren's? just a thought. :Part of me agrees with you - part of me doesn't. Most histories list Emily as first appearing in Episode 15 and that is indeed when she is first credited. So long as we make it quite clear that there was an earlier appearance of (almost certainly) the same character, I think we should go along with convention.--Jtomlin1uk 19:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Corner Shop staff Emily never worked at the shop, did she? David 09:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :She did briefly, under Brendan Scott - Emily was working there when he suffered his fatal heart attack, although I'm not sure how long her tenure was. --Karen2310 10:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, of course, thanks Karen. David 10:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::She also briefly helped out in 1975 when Blanche went on holiday. See the image on Episode 1517 (30th July 1975).--Jtomlin1uk 15:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) TVTimes Just spotted that there was an article about Eileen in The TVTimes in January 1973. Just wondering if it revealed anything new about the eternally elusive Eileen?70s Fan (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing whatsoever we didn't know before - that when she met her husband he didn't watch tv and hadn't a clue who she was - however it is unusual in that it gives the name of her husband and (then) young son and prints a picture of both.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the info John70s Fan (talk) 17:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Still a current character? Eight months have passed since she departed, despite the initial claim she would be absent for six. Is she still considered a current cast member? Jervis-Tetch1948 (talk) 23:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, a letter appeared in Radio Times questioning this a few weeks ago where ITV replied that she would return. As no formal departure for the character has been announced, we are counting this as still being current.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:34, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the decision to count her as a current character is very odd. Now 15 months have passed with no appearance and no confirmed return date. When Ken Barlow's Bill Roache took a short break in 2013 (due to his trial) it was considered a departure. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 09:26, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I have to confess that there is an emotional reluctance to change her status but logically you are right!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:28, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Addendum - we never deleted Ken as a current character in 2013. What we did do, once he returned, was to have his duration ending and then beginning again. So we are consistent. Added to which, the official ITV Corrie page has her listed as a current character. as they did Ken. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:31, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hardly a reliable source. It still lists Michael, Andy and Steph as current characters too. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 09:33, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::She's current until ITV announces that Eileen Derbyshire has left. They said a few months ago that she's still expected to return. David (talk) 09:38, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Honestly I think she needs her final appearance to be added, it is coming up for two years since she filmed her final scenes. They have said that the door is open if Eileen Derbyshire is willing to return, but it is clear her comeback is not on the cards at this moment in time. And if she does happen to return (which seems highly unlikely) the duration box can be updated. But it seems like misleading to claim she is still a current character. VB1989 (talk) 14:43, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::She's still on the list of current characters on the ITV page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:50, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::So is Nathan Curtis, I guess that means he is still part of the show. --VB1989 (talk) 21:32, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it is fair to discount her. It has been two years. No matter what happens she’ll be considered a returning character when she comes back. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 21:43, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Can this page please be unlocked to add additional information given recently? VB1989 (talk) 19:09, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :Done, but the status is not to be changed to "current"--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:18, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Just letting you guys know Emily has been reported to return around this month. Danielroxheaps 23:54, April 13, 2018 (UTC)